custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest for the Ultimate Toa
'''BIONICLE: The Quest for the Ultimate Toa '''is a Spherus Magna Chronicle from the Solis Magna System . It is a three book series introducing new Toa and a new but yet old legendary Makuta . Background 1,000 years after the defeat of Makuta Teridax when Mata Nui brought to an end of his evil reign destroying the Makuta once and for all and using the last of his power to restore life on the world. Spherus Magna was restored to it's natural state making it livable to all life again for species to live on their natural home world. The Matoran referred to the world as Reformed Spheres Magna and the Agori referred it as a Neo world but they gather up together and nicknamed it as Neo-Magna. 3,000 years has pass later on Shperus Magna as the planet has terraformed overtime making it adaptable to the Matoran, Agori, Turaga, Glatorian and Toa along with the creatures manage to live in peace. Ever since the unification of the Tribes known as the Unified Tribes of Magna (UTM) Turaga worked along side with the Agori leaders making a bigger and better future for their world. They are the Leaders of Magna. Regions were formed, villages were created and large cities were built much like the villages and Metru Nui before them for all working Matoran and Agori. Law and Order was formed among themselves to keep order among all Regions to keep the peace and prevent repeating wars they've had in their pasts. After a long time of peace on Neo-Magna they learned that a old legend evil was to believe to an ancient evil. Some say he will rise again to reclaim his world that once was once his. He was claimed as The Great Evil, The Father of Shadows and especially the The Legendary Makuta. They learned that this Ultimate Toa and his team will be able to defeat this Great Evil but first they must find the Toa thus making it the Quest of the Ultimate Toa. Will they find the the Toa in time before his reawakening or face their ultimate doom? Stories Book 1 - Unity (In Progress) Chapters * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Prologue * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 1 - Darkness Rising Part I * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 2 - Darkness Rising Part II * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 3 - The Journey Begins Again * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 4 - The Air Spectre * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 5 - The Ancient Being * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 6 - The Aqua Hunt * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 7 - The Wild Rider * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 8 - The Knightly Toa * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 9 - Fire in the Shadows * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 10 - Calm before the Storm * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 11 - Battle of the Tower (TBW) * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 12 - Battle of the Family Feud (TBW) * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 13 - Battle of the Brothers (TBW) * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Chapter 14 - For Unity (TBW) * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa/Epilogue (TBW) Book II - Duty (Coming Soon) Book III - Destiny (Coming Soon) Characters Toa Magna * Zuro; Glatorian of Ice * Enix; Toa of Fire * Malgai; Toa of Water * Torix; Toa of Air * Nikia; Glatorian of Stone * Kronix; Toa of Earth * Jenai; Toa of Lightning * Kadima; Toa of Shadow (Character Request) Other Allies * Lethea; Daughter of Nazar * Great Being Artemis * Ancient Great Being Vantrax (Fan character) * Salamis; Step-Daughter of Zuro * Tan & Tau; Onu-Matoran Brothers * Gala; Water Agori * Muai; Ga-Matoran * Ontar; Companion of Zuro * Rarkata; Toa of Ice (Zuro's friend) (Character request) *Kyrax (Anit-Dark Hunter) (Later changes sides) Enemies * Makuta "Lord" Nazar * Bron (Zuro's Brother) (Later changes sides) * Metus * Locka (Dark Hunter) * Selktor (Dark Hunter) * "Queen" Roodaka (Revamped) * Minataur * Shadow Magna (Shadow Toa of Toa Magna) * Miserix * Shava (Four-armed female Nero-Morpher Unlocked during the campaign) * Alkar (Nero-Morpher) Recurring Characters * Cloro and Cyla (Vortixx sisters) * Rahkshi Queen; Sharjila * Great Being Zoranna * Rahkshi Guardian * Aukume (Character request) * Jaxon (Survivor from Maja Magna) * Lakai (Nexusian from Nexus Magna) Category:Stories